


Safe;

by thescroller



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescroller/pseuds/thescroller
Summary: -- He saved you. Literally, he offered you the deal of a century being a bartender at the Lux until you could get on your feet and the drugs out of your system. Things started off rocky, a bar fight will do that, but get even stranger when you start to develop feelings for the handsome Devil when he clearly has eyes on someone else.





	Safe;

_\-- He saved you. Literally, he offered you the deal of a century being a bartender at the Lux until you could get on your feet and the drugs out of your system. Things started off rocky, a bar fight will do that, but get even stranger when you start to develop feelings for the handsome Devil when he clearly has eyes on someone else. _


End file.
